My Story
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Aku ingin berbagi cerita tetang pengalamanku dengan kalian, silahkan kalau kalian ingin membaca.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, sedikit M-Preg di akhir, aneh

* * *

 **Kuroko** **POV**

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkan diri. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, guru TK di sebuah sekolah di Tokyo. Aku ingin berbagi pengalamanku dengan kalian, kalian pun dapat membagi pengalaman kalian padaku bila ingin.

Menurut kalian, apa itu cinta dan kebahagiaan? Apakah dua hal itu selalu menyangkut kesenangan atau kepedihan? Dapatkah aku berbagi pengalamanku pada kalian tentang dua hal itu? Kalian bisa membaca pengalamanku kalau kalian ingin.

…

Berawal dari 10tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 13tahun. Kalian mungkin mengangapku aneh karena saat itu aku tertarik pada laki-laki yang jelas-jelas sejenis denganku. Aku tahu itu melanggar aturan yang diciptakan oleh _Kami-sama_ , tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah terjerumus dalam hal itu.

 _10tahun_ _lalu_ \- **Normal** **POV**

"Wahai _hantu_ , tolong maafkan aku yang telah masuk dengan lancang! Maafkan aku karena sudah membawa majalah model ke sekolah! Maafkan aku karena sering tidur di kelas! Aku bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi!" teriak Aomine ketakutan.

" _Ano_.. Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mambalikkan wajahnya yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan dibalik lutut, "E-eh..?"

 **Kuroko POV**

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami saat musim gugur di Teiko. Dia–Aomine Daiki, adalah cinta pertamaku dan 'cahaya'ku dalam perminan basket. Apa menurut kalian itu aneh? Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa saat itu. Ah, aku ingin berbagi ceritaku yang lain lagi dengan kalian.

 _9,5tahun lalu_ \- **Normal POV**

"Aomine," panggil Akashi saat masuk dalam _gym_ dengan Murasakibara dan Midorima. "Jadi, kau berlatih di sini?" tanyanya lagi pada Aomine.

Aomine manghampiri Akashi, "Ya, karena _gym_ penuh."

"Kenapa kau berlatih sendirian?" tanya Murasakibara yang sedang memakan pockynya.

Aomine tersenyum kecil dan melihat arah lain, "Aku tidak sendirian."

Akashi mengikuti arah pandang Aomine, "Ah,"

"Aa-" gugup Murasakibara. "Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Murasakibara masih tak percaya. Sedangkan Midorima hanya melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akashi.

"Tetsu. Kami selalu berlatih bersama." jawab Aomine.

 **Kuroko POV**

Dari situ, aku mulai melihat orang lain selain Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun, tepatnya Akashi Seijuuro. Dia laki-laki yang berwibawa, baik dan sopan. Dia juga elegan, dan ialah yang memasukkanku kedalam tim basket tingkat pertama. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Tapi…

 _9tahun lalu_ \- **Normal POV**

"Aomine _cchi_ absen latihan lagi?" tanya Kise saat di ruang ganti.

"Ya, sekarang Kuroko juga." jawab Akashi datar.

"Kuroko _cchi_ juga? Tidak biasanya," tanggap Kise tidak percaya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia mungkin tidak tahan melihat _nya_ seperti itu. Tapi, apapun yang dia katakan sekarang, itu tidak akan mengubah _nya_." seringai Akashi terkembang. Kise hanya memandang bingung Akashi.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aomine-kun tidak pernah latihan lagi. Ia lebih sering mengabiskan waktunya dengan tidur di atap sekolah sambil membaca majalah model yang-masih sering- ia bawa. Aku merasa aku sudah tidak dapat bermain basket lebih lama lagi. Orang yang me _motivasi_ ku-sekaligus cinta pertama dan 'cahaya'ku- sudah berhenti, jadi untuk apa aku tetap di situ? Bahkan orang yang sempat aku kagumi, Akashi-kun juga berubah. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang telah aku perbuat sampai-sampai aku harus kehilangan hal dan orang yang aku sukai saat itu. Aku merasa _Kami-sama_ sedang mengujiku.

Sampai lulus, aku tidak ikut kegiatan klub basket lagi. Aku sudah berhenti, aku kesal pada mereka yang lebih mementingkan kemenangan dari pada teman-teman se-timnya. Aku…aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang aku cintai berubah. Mentalku memang masih lemah saat itu.

Tadi aku bercerita tentang kehidupanku di SMP. Sekarang aku ingin bercerita tentang kehidupanku di SMA, saat bertemu dengan orang yang baru. Kalau kalian masih ingin membaca, silahkan. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian tidak bosan mendengar ceritaku.

 _8tahun lalu_ \- **Normal POV**

Kuroko berjalan masuk kearea sekolah yang baru dibuka. SMA Seirin, itulah sekolah yang ia masuki. Ia berjalan dan melihat denah tempat pendaftaran klub di sekolah itu. 'Basket' matanya menuju tepat ke tulisan itu. Dengan cepat dan tidak terlihat, ia mencari tempat pendaftaran klub basket, mengambil formulir sendiri, lalu mengisisnya. Memang tidak ada yang sadar, tapi mungkin itu sudah cukup. Setelah itu, ia berjalan di belakang sosok tinggi berambut gradasi merah-hitam, yang ia tahu juga mengisi formulir pendaftaran basket.

 **Kuroko POV**

Itu cerita saat pertama kali aku bertemu Kagami-kun atau Kagami Taiga, 'cahaya' baruku. Ternyata aku satu kelas dengannya. Aneh awalnya saat aku mencoba bermain basket dengannya. Dia _temperamental_ dan _baka_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku sering melihat ke arahnya. Menurutku dia cukup…menarik.

Bermain bersama dengan tim baruku di SMA sangat menyenangkan. Mereka sangat mengerti perasaan teman-teman se-timnya dan aku suka hal itu. Aku sangat mencintai tim ini, begitupun Kagami-kun. Ya, aku mencintai laki-laki lagi. Setelah Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun, aku mencintai teman se-timku lagi, Kagami-kun. Aneh memang, aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan _orientasi seksual_ ku berubah.

Sampai di akhir pertandinganku, setelah aku dan timku melawan semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di tim yang berbeda, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kagami-kun.

 _7tahun lalu_ \- **Normal POV**

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko sambil memberi _ion_ pada Kagami yang sedang latihan di salah satu _streetball_ dekat apartemennya.

"Hm?" gumam Kagami sambil mengambil _ion_ itu, lalu meminumnya.

Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan wajah datar, "Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

' _BRUSH_ -!' _Ion_ yang ingin diminum Kagami langsung keluar.

"Kagami-kun jorok," kata Kuroko tak merasa bersalah.

Ujung mata Kagami berkedut, "Kau kira siapa yang membuatu kaget sampai harus menyemburkan minuman yang sedang aku minum, heh?!" teriak Kagami geram.

Kuroko hanya memandang Kagami yang sedang marah. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, karena ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan rasa pada orang yang ia cintai.

Melihat Kuroko hanya diam, muka Kagami mulai sedikit memerah. Ia berdeham untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "Ekhm, apa maksudmu tadi?" tanyanya mencoba menutupi rasa gugup.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil karena mengetahui Kagami gugup, "Aku mencintai Kagami-kun. Maukah Kagami-kun menjadi kekasihku?" ulang Kuroko lagi lebih berani.

Kagami menghel nafas, "Hah.. Mustinya aku yang bilang begitu,". Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Kuroko, lalu 'Cup', mencuri satu ciuman di dahi Kuroko. "Aku juga mencintaimu, jadi aku pasti ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Kagami tersenyum lembut.

Muka Kuroko memerah. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya. Kagami yang sadar akan perbuatannya tadi juga memerah. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kagami membuka suara, "Emm.. Kuroko,"

"Ya?"

Kagami berdiri dan menghela nafas, "Ayo pulang," ajaknya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan membalas uluran tangan Kagami sambil mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

…

 **Kuroko POV**

Ini sedikit dari semua pengalaman masalah percintaan, pertemanan, dan rasa sakit yang pernah aku alami. Mungkin cerita ini membosankan, tapi aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Aku sangat senang. Kalau kalian ingin bercerita padaku, silahkan. Aku akan mendengarkan cerita kalian. Ah, sepertinya sudah cukup sampai di sini saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

…

 **Normal POV**

Sosok tegap memeluk sosok mungil yang sedang mengetik di depan _laptop_. Sosok tegap itu meletakkan dagunya di pundak sosok mungil. "Kau sudah terlalu lama mengetik Tetsu. Kasihanlah pada matamu," kata sosok tegap itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, "Terimakasih Taiga-kun, aku juga sudah selesai mengetik kok,"

Taiga meng- _scroll_ halaman tempat Tetsuya mengetik, "Apa sih yang kau ketik dari tadi sampai-sampai tidak membantuku memasak untuk mereka?" Matanya membaca sekilas ketikan patner hidupnya itu, "Menulis tentang cinta, heh?" katanya menyindir.

Tetsuya mencubit pelan pinggang Taiga, "Aduh!" Taiga menghela nafas lalu mengecup singat pipi Tetsuya. Tangannya beralih mengelus perut Tetsuya yang agak membesar, "Sekarang yang kau punya bukanlah dirimu sendiri Tetsu. Kau juga punya dia, ingat?" Tetsuya mengangguk singkat. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, aku tidak ingin kalian kenapa-napa," sambung Taiga.

Tetsuya hanya memandang lantai, merasa bersalah. "Baiklah Taiga-kun."

Taiga tersenyum geli dan mengacak pelan rambut _baby blue_ Tetsuya. "Nah, kalau begitu, ayo keluar. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," Dan mereka pun keluar kamar.

'Ting tong' bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Taiga malangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk membuka pintu, sedangkan Tetsuya menunggu di ruang tamu. Terdengar beberapa sindiran kecil dari luar.

"Yo Tetsu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Daiki merangkul pundak Tetsuya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari istriku, _aho_!" geram Taiga.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya." ucap sosok elegan berambut merah.

"Contohlah istrimu ini!" teriak Taiga.

"Selamat malam, Seijuuro-kun, Daiki-kun." ucap Tetsuya formal.

"Contohlah juga istrimu!" balas Daiki.

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya menghela nafas. Sebagai 'istri' yang baik, mereka melerai suami mereka dengan sabar.

Ya, dua orang yang di SMP dulu pernah Tetsuya cintai sekarang menjadi pasangan. Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Seijuuro-yang dulunya Akashi Seijuuro.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu, Seijuuro-kun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Baik-baik saja, kau?"

"Baik juga."

"Anakku pasti nanti akan tampan sepertiku!" bangga Daiki.

"Anakku pasti lebih keren dari anakmu! Hahaha!" balas Kagami.

Pada akhirnya, Daiki dan Taiga pun bertengkar lagi. Sedangkan Seijuuro dan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum geli mendengar suami mereka menyombongkan calon anak mereka masing-masing.

Dunia mereka sudah berubah. Mereka bukan lagi anak remaja yang labil dan _temperamental_ , mereka adalah sosok dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan merawat sosok lainnya.

FIN

Hai~ Saya kembali membawa KagaKuro, sekarang dengan slight AoAka ^^ Habis KagaKuro sudah jarang sih..hehe. Sebelumnya maaf kalau pembagian POVnya aneh.. Dan masih adakah KagaKuro shipper selain saya? Oh ya, saya ingin promosi grup WA untuk pecinta uke!Akashi. Bisa kontak saya kalau minat ^^ Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
